The present invention relates generally to emergency systems for installation in buildings and the like, and in particular to emergency lighting and/or burglar alarm and/or fire alarm systems having a testing facility for maintenance purposes.
In many buildings, such as, for example, hotels and office buildings, should the mains power supply to the lighting system fail, due to fire, for example, emergency illumination must be provided, usually by lighting units having their own emergency power supply (e.g. battery driven). Further, buildings may be provided with clearly illuminated signs marking exits and directions towards exits, as part of the emergency lighting system.
In most countries, strict standard requirements are provided for such emergency systems.
In Australia, the present Standard states that all emergency lights should be tested every six months i.e. to make sure they are capable of correct functioning in an emergency. However, due to cost and neglect, the Standard is seldom complied with. The Standard (Australian Standard AS2293.2-1987) includes two parts, as set out below:
Part 1: Design and Installation. Reads in part: "The nature of an emergency lighting system is such that one can never predict when it may be called upon for function. Consequently while it is important that the system be correctly installed and operate satisfactorily initially, it is equally important that regular inspection and maintenance procedures be instituted to ensure that the system will be in a state of readiness for operation at all times".
Part 2: Inspection and Maintenance. Describes the precise inspection and maintenance procedures necessary to ensure that the system is in a state of readiness at all times.
With prior art Australian systems, inspection is carried out physically on a six monthly basis and performance details manually recorded. This is a time-consuming and costly exercise. Failure to carry out prescribed maintenance will result in deterioration of the system, particularly with regard to battery life and efficiency--both of which will be drastically reduced.
Due to the high cost of maintenance, and neglect, these inspection procedures are seldom met. It is also a fact that replacement of damaged batteries is considerably more expensive than periodic manual maintenance. Paramount to maintenance costs is the necessity that the installation should be fully operational in the event of an emergency. The proper operation of an emergency lighting system can prevent injuries and save lives.
There is therefore a need for an emergency lighting system wherein testing and maintenance procedures are facilitated.
There are also a number of other types of emergency systems, other than emergency lighting systems, which need to be maintained in good working order in case of emergency. Examples are emergency systems such as smoke detector systems, fire alarm systems, burglar alarm systems, etc. There is also a need for reliable testing and maintenance procedures for systems such as these.
Further, prior art emergency lighting systems are known which incorporate communication systems connecting various individual lighting units for the convenient retrieval of test data taken at regular intervals from the individual lighting units. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4799039 (assigned to Dual Lite). In this system, however it is necessary to connect each of the individual emergency lighting units together with wiring for communication of the test data. On installation of such a system, this obviously gives rise to a great deal of labour for the wiring installation.
A further such system is disclosed in European patent application No. 0102229 (owned by Monicel). Here, the mains wiring is used for communication of test data between the individual lighting units in the controller. It is, however, necessary to install a number of communication interfaces to enable sending and receiving of data along the mains wiring, and this gives rise to added labour and complications in the circuitry.
The present invention provides an emergency system for providing an emergency function, comprising a plurality of emergency units each having means for providing the emergency function in the event of failure of a primary power supply and testing means for testing predetermined parameters of the unit relating to its capability of providing the emergency function in the event of failure of the primary power supply, and a control unit having wireless means for communicating with each emergency unit, whereby to obtain results of a test by the testing means and/or to instruct test parameters for each unit.
The means for communicating preferably comprises a transceiver unit provided in the control unit. A corresponding transceiver unit is preferably located in the emergency unit.
The means for communicating of the control unit preferably comprising means for communicating via infrared signalling and preferably comprises an infrared transceiver.
The control unit may be a portable unit and is preferably a hand held device.
The emergency system may be an emergency lighting system and the emergency unit is preferably an emergency lighting unit having means for providing illumination as the emergency function even in the event of failure of the primary power supply. The emergency lighting unit preferably includes a processor for carrying out testing functions and for controlling the emergency illumination function.
The parameters monitored in the case of an emergency lighting system preferably include the voltage and the current of a back-up power supply (e.g. Ni-Cad batteries), preferably used to provide power for the emergency illuminations in the event of failure of the primary power supply (e.g. standard mains power supply), and the light status of an emergency lamp.
The processor of the emergency lighting unit, when included, can preferably be programmed to perform specified tests at predetermined intervals.
The control unit preferably includes a processor for controlling its functions, and also preferably includes memory means for storing test results obtained from the emergency unit.
The control unit preferably includes means for programming the emergency unit to set, for example, the predetermined time interval for performing testing.
The control unit preferably includes means for allowing communication with a computer, so that, for example, test information can be taken from the control unit and entered to the computer for processing.
The lighting units, where the emergency system is an emergency lighting system, may provide illumination for signs (e.g. EXIT signs) building areas and any other illumination application.
As an alternative to portable unit, the control unit may comprise a unit which communicates with the emergency units from a relatively permanent location. In such a case, each emergency unit may be provided with its own individual address to allow individual access by the central control unit.
The present invention further provides a control unit for an emergency system for providing an emergency function wherein the emergency system comprises an emergency unit having means for providing the emergency function in the event of failure of a primary power supply, and testing means for testing predetermined parameters of the unit relating to its capability of providing the emergency function in the event of failure of the primary power supply, said control unit comprising wireless means for communication with the emergency unit, whereby to obtain results of a test by the testing means and/or to instruct test parameters for the unit.
The control unit may have any of the preferred features discussed above in relation to the control unit of the above aspect of the present invention. The emergency system may be an emergency lighting system as discussed above.
The present invention yet further provides an emergency unit for an emergency system, wherein the emergency unit comprises means for providing an emergency function in the event of failure of a primary power supply, testing means for testing predetermined parameters of the unit relating to its capability of providing the emergency function in the event of failure of the primary power supply, and wireless means for communication with a control unit, whereby to provide results of a test by the testing means to the control unit and/or to receive test parameter instructions from the control unit.
The wireless communication means is preferably a transceiver means which allows communication using infrared radiation as a signal carrier.
The emergency unit may have any of the preferred features described above in relation to the emergency unit of the other aspects of the invention and may be an emergency lighting unit for an emergency lighting system as discussed above.
The fact that self testing facilities are provided in the emergency units in accordance with the present invention means that testing and maintenance procedures for the emergency system are facilitated.
Provision of a central control unit or portable unit with wireless communications for gathering the test results when desired and possibly programming the emergency units for predetermined test intervals and test parameters facilitates the maintenance of the emergency system to the required standard.
The wireless communications give the advantage that it is not necessary to connect the emergency units in an emergency system with a plurality of units by wiring. Installing such wiring for communication between units and a central control unit would be expensive and require a great deal of labour. Nor is it necessary to provide special communication interfaces for communication along mains wiring.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment thereof, with regard to an emergency lighting system, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings.